


Westport Cotillion

by Life_On_Repeat1



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cotillion - Freeform, Dating, Domestic Boyfriends, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Ice Cream, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Oliver has anxiety, Oliver has feelings, School Dances, Sort of? - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two year age gap, Young Love, first fic for this ship, movie date, planning a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: Kurt Brockwell asks Oliver out on an Ice cream and Movie date, and things go well. But things begin to spring up when they start dating in secret, like how Kurt agreed to be Alice’s dance partner.
Relationships: Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oliver Otto/Kurt Brockwell, also called Sequel Ships
Kudos: 12





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't know Kurt's from the episode Westport Cotillion. And in this, Cooper and Oliver don't know each other.

##  Friday, November 27 

It started with a text. 

Just one stupid text.

Oliver stared at it for almost an hour, rereading it to see if maybe it was meant for another person. Around a week before, Kurt had asked for his number one day after the class; Which he gave. That’s what got him in this situation.

He hadn’t told anyone about it. Mostly because if he did, he’d have to bring up the fact that he also liked boys. Boys like Kurt Brockwell.

The text stared back up at him, touting him. 

"So now that I've got your number, how bout I take you out for lunch sometime."

His face was flushed as he read over it for the 20th time. Was it a date? Is it just a joke? He still hadn’t texted him back yet, too flustered and confused to put his feelings into words. 

Questions ran through his head as he put the phone down on his bedside table, curling up in his comforter. When Oliver thought about it, he could pinpoint the guys in his life that he had crushes on; Kurt, Weston from his English class, Leonardo DiCaprio, Ayo with his cute dimples. 

And the more he thought about, the more he wanted to go out with him. Like, really wanted to. Oliver slid his arms around himself, curling more into the warm comforter as winter had begun only days ago. 

Oliver sighed, what if his parents found out? 

He knew his parents would be supportive no matter what, if a little unsurprised. But he still wasn’t sure what he was even to begin with. He hadn’t even kissed someone, much less a guy. And didn’t want to come out for nothing but a few hormones in his teens. 

But that wasn’t just it, this would affect his five-year plan. Not very many people in the business industry want someone who liked boys as their CEO. Even if times were changing. 

He shifted around in bed, hearing his mom yell from downstairs for them to get up. Groaning, he got up and began his day, only glancing at his phone every now and then.  
…  


###  Kurt 

###  (Friday, Nov 27 | 8:00 - 8:07am) 

So now that I've got your number, how bout I take you out for lunch sometime?  
yesterday- 4:20pm  
Read

Like a date?  
now- 8 am

Well yeah  
Sorry if you’re straight and I made things awkward  
8:03 am

Nononono, it sounds great  
When?  
8:06 am

You free tomorrow? 12 maybe?  
8:07 am

Oliver gnawed at the bottom lip, glancing up from his phone to his family around him in the car. He looked back down and quickly typed out a response. “I can make it work. See you then?”

He stared anxiously at his phone, 3 small bubbles disappearing and reappearing. His face flushed a vivid red as the message that came in a minute later, “Sounds good cutie ;)”

His breathing went shallow for a second, furrowing his brows at the phone. Kurt was serious, he was dumb but cute and wanted to go on a date with him. Oliver thought that, maybe, if he said he was going to hang out with Ayo or some of his other friends, he could get away with it. 

“Oliver, Taylor, what is going on in your lives?” Katie said, pulling Oliver out of his thoughts. He quickly switched apps on his phone, Instagram opening without a second thought. 

He and Taylor mumbled something dismissive, “All right, dummies, put your phones down and keep them down- You know I can do a chokehold from the driver's seat.” Oliver leaned down, quickly placing his phone into his backpack. She went on a long-winded tirade about how they needed to tell her things till they got to school, neither Oliver nor Taylor paid her any mind. 

… 

###  Saturday, November 28 

Oliver was late. He and Kurt decided to meet outside the ice cream parlor in town then go to see a movie after and he was still late. He spent so much time figuring out what to wear, which wasn’t something he normally did. He decided to go with the eggshell white cable knit sweater Ayo gave him, a pair of cuffed jeans, and a mint colored beanie. 

Katie had stopped him in the entryway, questioning him why he dressed up so fancy and yelling at him about when he needed to come home.

He played with the bangs covering his forehead as he walked towards the pastel pink ice cream shop, seeing Kurt leaning against the stone wall. As he breathed, clouds of smoke let out into the chilly air, and Oliver could just look. 

Kurt was tall, and lean from playing on the varsity soccer since his freshman year. His soft suntan had gone fair from the cold weather. He was wearing a blue corduroy jacket with a fluffy liner that maybe even made Oliver feel warm from afar. 

He looked over at Oliver, finally noticing him and grinned brightly, waving him over. Oliver made his way towards him quickly, smiling right back. “Hey,” He said. “Hello there,” Kurt laughed. 

“What do guys do on a date?” Oliver asked, having to look up at him. “Well, people tend to hold hands-on dates and talk, whatever you’d like,” He shrugged. Kurt moved his hand from his pocket and over to Oliver’s, intertwining their fingers. “This okay?” 

Oliver nodded, squeezing his hand, “Come on, let’s get some ice cream.” He smiled and they walked into the pastel parlor together, hand in hand. They both ordered and Kurt paid for them, after that they found a seat by the window to watch the snowfall in small flakes outside the window.

“So, tell me about your family, what’s it like?” 

He frowned, peering down at his strawberry ice cream, he'd might as well tell the truth. “If you didn't already know, I live in the poor house. My mom’s insane like seriously, nuts, she stays home to take care of my little sister and my dad's a history professor,” Oliver explained. 

“Must be nice,” Kurt chuckled. Oliver looked up at him quickly, seeing Kurt grin at him over his milkshake. “How? We live in Westport,” He asked. 

“I mean, most families around here don’t even have both parents around, much less at home, It sounds nice,” He said, with a shrug. Kurt moved one hand across to the table and placed it over Oliver’s, “What’s it like having a history buff for a dad?”

His mouth twitched up at the corners, genuinely smiling while he explained about how crazy his family was, and how even if he wouldn’t admit it, he still loved them. He didn’t realize how long he was talking for til he had already gone over how the night before he found out Katie started reading his and Taylor’s text. 

“God, I’ve talked too much, what about you and your family?” Oliver asked, the two of them getting up and throwing their empty containers away. Kurt thought about it for a moment, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, holding Oliver’s with the other as they walked outside. “Uh, my parents are divorced, my mom’s an actress and my dad plays football, but I live with my dad here and stay the summers with my mom in LA,” He said. 

Oliver squeezed his hand, smiling up at him softly. What came out of his mouth next surprised even him, “Wanna talk about it?” Kurt looked down at him, blue eyes standing out in the snowflakes that had fallen on him during their walk, “Yeah, but I don’t think trama is supposed to be covered on our first date. Always saw that as a second date thing.”

He stood up on his tiptoes, brushing off the snowflake that had begun to melt on Kurt’s nose, smiling slyly. “Then I guess we’ll have to go on a second date then,” He said, keeping his voice low. 

“Sounds like a great idea, Ollie,” Kurt said, holding a hand to the other’s waist. Oliver gasped dramatically, grinning still, “No one calls me that." He moved both of his hands to cup Kurt’s face. “No one, huh? Can I be the exception?” 

Oliver rolled his eyes, “If you buy me M&M’s before the movie then, maybe, I’ll make an exception,” He said sarcastically. Kurt’s eyes darted to Oliver’s lips then back up to his eyes, pulling him closer by the waist. Oliver caught on quickly, a grin spreading across his face as he leaned in. But before they could close the distance-

“Oliver!” 

Viv’s cheery greeting pulled the two of them out of their little world. Oliver tore away first, his body suddenly colder than before as he shoved his hands into his pockets, “Hey Viv.” 

“Who’s this?” Viv grinned, turning her gaze on Kurt.

“Uh, Kurt Brockwell, a friend from school. Kurt meet Vivian, my neighbor,” Oliver introduced them, waving his hand. Kurt grinned, bright white teeth showing as he did, he offered his hand and shook hers, “It’s a pleasure.”

“What a handsome friend you have,” Viv laughed. “Yeah, and he’s fifteen-”

“And taken, though you seem like a lovely lady,” Kurt interrupted, glancing back at Oliver’s confused expression. Viv looked between the two boys, then laughed, “Ohh, I’m sorry for interrupting, I’ll see you later Oliver.”

Oliver’s face flushed as he began to put his hands up in defense. “Your secret’s safe with me,” She said with a wink then passed them on the sidewalk without a second glance. Kurt stifled his laugh with the back of his hand and turned to Oliver, “Were we that obvious?”

“Well, no shit,” Oliver cursed, hiding his face in the fluffy lining of Kurt’s jacket. “I’m guessing you’re not out yet?” He said, more of a question than a statement. “I mean… my parents aren’t convinced that I’m straight, which currently I don’t believe because I am very attracted to you,” Oliver said bluntly. “It’ll be easy when I come out,” He mumbled. 

“Aw, love how you called me pretty,” Kurt chuckled, running his thumb between his brows, smoothing out the worried lines from Oliver thinking too hard. Oliver rolled his eyes but leaned onto his touch, easily happy for his attention. 

“Let’s go to the movies before we freeze to death out here,” He said. Kurt nodded, taking Oliver’s hand in his and they began to walk together towards a colorful Movie Theater down the road. 

When they got into the warm space, the theatre was loud, all bright lights and video game music coming from the small arcade in the corner. Oliver and Kurt took their time to get food, Kurt grinning when he bought him the box of M&M’s. He laughed, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek then took the big popcorn bucket from Kurt.

They planned to go to the special showing of Clueless (Kurt’s favorite movie) the night before. When the time slot came along, the two boys made it into the theatre, deciding to sit in the middle row. Kurt held the coke they were going to share, and Oliver held the popcorn and the box of candy. 

Though even it was snowing out, they kept the theatre just as cold as it usually was. So Oliver sat in the seat next to Kurt, shivering a bit as the preview and ads started. Kurt looked over at him and smiled softly, shucking off his jacket before giving it to him. 

“No its-”

“It’s fine, you’d look better in it,” Kurt said, watching Oliver as he slid on the blue jacket. The sleeves were big on him, reaching his fingertips, “See.” Oliver rolled his eyes and pushed up one sleeve enough to hold Kurt's hand, he leaned into the older boys’ warmth, feeling a lot better. Kurt just laughed and let it happen, not minding how clammy his hands got after the explanation Oliver gave in the ice cream parlor while he rambled. 

The theatre dimmed out as the screen got bigger, the opening credits to the movie starting up as the two boys got comfortable in the presence of each other. 

…

After the movie finished they had already finished the box of M&Ms and decided to go into the photo booth before dropping Oliver off at home. 

The first photo was just a plain one, both of them smiling. The Second, a funny face, the third and fourth were like most just them playing around. Then the fifth and last one, Oliver took his chance when Kurt wrapped his arm around Oliver’s waist. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kurt’s cheek right as the camera snapped the photo. Kurt looked surprised but grinned. 

The two boys stared at the photo as they walked, the sun on the horizon. “It’s a good photo, I like it,” Kurt said, lacing their hands. “Me too...” Oliver said softly, leaning into Kurt a bit. 

“Thanks for taking me out, I had a good time, I hope you did too,” He said. Oliver looked up at Kurt, who was smiling down at him, “I had a lovely time,” He reassured him. “You wanna go on another date?” Kurt asked nervously. 

Oliver nodded, his lips spreading into a grin, “I’d love too.” Kurt let out a laugh, bright white teeth showing as he smiled. It didn’t take long for them to get to the Otto house, they stood at the front door, Kurt looking down at him.

“Soooo… Does this mean I can kiss you?” 

He stood there for a second, thinking hard on it, did he want Kurt to be his first kiss? “Yes.” Kurt’s smile broadened as he hooked an arm around Oliver’s waist, pulling him close. Oliver stood on his tiptoes, finally being able to kiss him for real. His lips were soft and made Oliver weak at the knees at the press and slide of his first kiss. His stomach fluttered as Kurt’s hands traveled down to his hips, pulling him even closer. The comforting warmth of their bodies pressed together made him grab at Kurt’s collar, wanting more. 

But, Kurt pulled away slowly, their noses brushing against each other as he did. “You are amazing,” Kurt whispered, eyes half-lidded. “You are too.” Oliver moved his hands to cup Kurt’s face, pecking his lips one last time before stepping away. 

Kurt pushed his hands into his pockets, his face flushed either from the cold weather or from the kiss. “I’ll text you,” Oliver said, his fingers twitching a bit as he ran his thumb down the fluff of Kurt’s coat. “Oh!” He looked down at the coat and began to take it off but was stopped by Kurt, “It’s fine, you can give it to me on Monday, You look really good in it.” 

Oliver grinned brightly at him, pecking Kurt’s cheek before he had to wave goodbye. He watched him leave, then walked into the entryway of the house, hearing his parent’s voices. “Oliver you’re home,” Greg said with a smile. 

He cursed under his breath, staring wide-eyed at his parents, Katie drinking a glass of wine, Greg next to her in an ugly beige sweater. “Where were you, and whose jacket is that?” Katie asked, tripping her glass towards him. “It’s a friend’s,” He said simply, shoving his hands into the jacket pockets. “I’m going to bed.” 

“We’re going to talk about this in the morning! This conversation isn’t over!” She yelled after Oliver as he quickly made it up the stairs. He ignored her and got to his room, closing the door behind him. 

Oliver let out a sigh of relief that no one noticed or mentioned what happened outside. He sank into one of his blue bean bags and let Kurt’s coat engulf his body as he shrugged out of the sleeves.

He curled his arms around his torso, taking in the intoxicating scent of Kurt’s colon. Oliver couldn’t pinpoint the type, but it smelled like a forest or maybe the sea, he didn’t know but he really liked it. 

Did this mean they were dating? Did Oliver have a boyfriend? His thoughts would usually run like this when he thought things too hard, sometimes hyperventilating because Anxiety ran in his dad's family. His anxiety was rooted in fear and overthinking which made him have panic attacks when it came to his grades. But they hadn’t had him put in therapy because of everything going on with little sister. Taylor was like his but she got nosebleeds instead of the panic attacks. And of course, Anna-Kat had OCD and Anxiety.

To clear his mind, Oliver got up, folding the jacket and he placed it on the bed. Walking over to his CD player to begin stretching. His phone buzzed on the desk in front of him, catching his attention. He flipped it over and smiled at the text, “Since I bought you M&Ms I get to call you Ollie.”

“Whatever you say, Angel, I’m paying for our next date btw.”

He typed at his phone changing the contact name to Angel.


	2. Part Two

###  Saturday, December 5 

. 

It had only been a week and three things had happened: Kurt had accepted Alice’s invitation to be her partner for the Cotillion, He’d been stuck with Kimmie Wu (A girl he actually was friends with) as his dance partner, and his mom had almost walked in on him and Kurt. 

And tonight was the night of the Cotillion. To say the least, Oliver was freaking out. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, pressing down the white suit jacket that Katie picked out. White was never his color, it made his skin look sickly. He sighed, currently he wished he was back in Kurt’s arms or back in the blue jacket that smelled like him.

But unfortunately, he was stuck in his room, pulling small balls of lint off his suit as he waited for someone to barge into his room to tell him it was time to go. Instead, Katie yelled from downstairs for him, and he got out of his room, making sure to take his phone with him. 

It didn’t take long for the three of them to get out of the house to the dance hall where the Cotillion was hosted. The Otto’s walked into the ballroom, talking their look around at the elegant room.

“There’s your girl,” Katie said, handing him the corsage with a smile. As Katie began explaining ways to make Kimmie comfortable while they danced, his attention drifted off to Kurt and Alice by the tables. Kurt in an almost identical suit, hugging her then slid a white corsage on her tiny wrist. 

His stomach dropped as he watched the scene play out in front of him, a frown tugging at his lips the longer he looked at it, no at them. Katie broke the silence between them as she had trailed off moments before, looking at the couple then back at Oliver, “Oliver Honey?”

Oliver managed to choke out, “Dad, I need to use the bathroom.” before handing over the flower and quickly walking towards the nearest bathroom. Once he reached the bright white restroom, he went over to the sink, holding his head down as he squeezed his eyes shut then willed them to open back again. Holding back the urge to either throw up or cry, maybe both.

Kurt was supposed to be his dance partner, well, if Oliver had the balls to come out. But he still didn’t know, all he knew was that at one time he liked Alice Marathi and the next he started to like Kurt. Sweet, Sweet Kurt. What was he supposed to say, Hey mom and dad, you know how I had this massive crush on Alice, well hey now, I like boys too, Boys with cute dimples, boys like Kurt Brockwell you know him, tall, bisexual, a sophomore… Fuck, how was he going to tell them in the first place that not only was he dating someone, who was a boy, that he was dating someone almost two years older than him?

“Hey.”

Oliver’s head shot up, nonchalantly trying to fix his hair in a way to hide his feelings, “Hey.” 

“Is everything alright in here?” Greg tried. “So, I saw Alice,” He added. Fucking Alice… 

Oliver answered with a simple ‘yeah’ not looking at his dad but instead how his hair looked, only messing it up more to have to redo it again with only his hand. “Is that why the dance was gonna be so lame?” Greg asked.

“It’s nothing I don’t care,” He said sadly, his dad didn’t push anymore, just smiled reassuringly at him. Maybe he could tell one person. “Dad, I have something that’s really important to tell you, and no matter what, I want you to know I’m the same person I was before,” Oliver began, rehearsed saying he found on Reddit. 

He turned around to look his dad dead in the eyes, Greg shifted under his intense gaze but looked back at him. “I like boys, I mean I like girls too don’t get me wrong but… It’s not Alice who I wanted to dance with, It was Kurt,” He finally admitted. A weight seemed to lift off his chest a bit as Greg let the words process then grinned, nodding for him to go on because somehow his dad always knew when he had more to say. 

“And It’s unbelievable that he asked me out Friday… we went on the date, I liked it... and we’ve been going out for almost a week. Now, I can’t help but feel alone because you know, Kurt’s out as Bi and doesn’t care and I’m stuck in the closet not even allowed to be my boyfriend’s dance partner because I’m scared that the kids at school are going to make fun of me,” Oliver rambled, filing out everything head kept a secret. “Can we just go home now?” He asked, frowning. 

“No.”

Oliver looked up at him perplexed, letting Greg continue. “I’m not going to tell you that coming out is going to be cupcakes and rainbows, but no matter what you’ve still got us, me, your mom, and your sisters. And we both know even with how your mother acts, she’d hit a homophobic kid making fun of you with her car.” That started a laugh out of Oliver, “Looking back on this moment one day, you’re not gonna wish you’d hidden in the bathroom longer or gone home early. No matter if you find out that you’re gay, straight, bi, pan, or even a money-loving unicorn, You’ll remember that you acted like a man. A brave one at that, for letting me know a little more about you,” Greg said, taking a step closer to his son, “And when we go for a beer at your graduation. We’ll talk about this defining moment,” He finished, holding the corsage out to him.

“Thanks, dad, and I’m sorry I lied to you about the whole tux thing,” Oliver said, finally smiling as he took the box from his dad. Greg chuckled, pulling an arm around Oliver’s shoulders as they began to walk out the room, “Now let’s get out there before your mother steals your boyfriend.” 

Oliver looked up at his dad, horrified and all Greg did was nod in agreement walking the two of them out the bathroom and into the ballroom.

He did dance with Kimmie, her big, toothy smile rubbing off on him as they had a fun time dancing together. When they finished their dance, he had to leave particularly early because of his mom’s temper. Oliver quickly made it upstairs, already hearing his parents talk about the text Alice had sent him, loudly. He shut his door and began to undress. Changing into a t-shirt and sweats, flopping down on his bed to scroll through his phone, his stomach filling with both dread and butterflies at seeing his lock screen. 

A few days ago, he had scanned the photo booth pictures they took on their first date, to his computer, and went through the process to put it in his phone just to have it as his lock screen. When he looked at the surprised but happy expression on Kurt’s face it made his heart flutter. But still, he felt sad that with everything that happened, he couldn’t even talk with Kurt. 

A small thud against his bedroom window pulled Oliver out of the downward spiral of thoughts. He tried to ignore it but it just came back double time. Oliver groaned, sliding out of the bed, he walked over towards his window opening the window quickly. He twitched as a small, round pebble hit him on the cheek, “Shit babe! I’m sorry!” 

Oliver looked down at Kurt on the ground outside his window, “It’s okay… what are you doing here anyway?” Kurt grinned up at him then began climbing up the houses trimming. “What the hell are you doing?!” Oliver said, afraid as he watched him climb the two stories without breaking anything, “I’m coming to see you duh.” 

Once Kurt got to the windowsill, he held on tightly, “Now keep it down or your mom will hear us,” He shushed, pulling himself through the window with Oliver’s help.

“Hey,” Kurt said breathlessly as he made it to the room. 

Oliver laughed, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. Kurt hugged him back, holding his around his waist as he kissed the top of Oliver’s head. “Hey Angel,” He mumbled into his chest, he smelled like the insane mix of forest and seawater, like he always did. 

“Are my ears working? Did you just call me Angel?” He said jokingly, pulling back a bit to look down at him with a grin. “Shut it, Brockwell, if you can call me Ollie, I can call you Angel. Angel,” He said, leaning up to only a breath away. 

Kurt hummed, smiling as he swayed both of them when closing the gap. They kissed each other slowly, making up for the missed time at the Cotillion. Kurt pulled away, “Mh- Sorry, but I came here for a reason, not just to make-out,” He said, pulling his phone from his pocket. With one hand, he pressed at his phone, and Ocean eyes came from his speaker.

“The hells this?” Oliver laughed. 

“Well, since we could dance together at the cotillion, I thought we could have our slow dance now, and this is the best song I could come up with in my time constraint,” He explained. Oliver rolled his eyes before pulling the phone out of Kurt’s hand and placing it on the dresser next to them. He moved his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and they began slowly dancing to the song, Kurt’s hand resting around his waist as their foreheads touched. 

“I came out to my dad,” Oliver said, his voice low. 

Kurt grinned, “That’s great, how did it go?” 

He shrugged, “He was proud of me, he said he didn’t care who I was, I’m still his kid. I’m thinking of coming out to the rest of my family.” 

“That sounds great, if you want me there with you when you do it, I’m just a call away babe.”

Oliver nodded, leaning up to kiss his lips again. This time it was soft and measured, taking in each other. Kurt kissed him back happily, always smiling when it came to kissing Oliver. The older boy tightened his hold on his boyfriend’s hips, getting a muffled huff of approval from him. 

They kissed each other until the song had ended and didn’t notice, nor care. Their tongues mingled in each other’s mouths as their kiss became more passionate and sloppy, the two fumbling for greedy fistfuls of their partner. 

Kurt pulled away first but kept his hands firmly planted on Oliver’s hips as he looked down at him, panting slightly. “I really like you and I don’t want to mess things up with you because you’re like amazing, and I just wanna know if you're mad at me or something for going to the Cotillion with Alice-” Kurt rambled. 

Oliver rolled his eyes, moving his finger to press at his lips, sufficiently shutting him up. “I’m not mad, I trust you and you know, had every right to go with her, it’s not like I'd make you go alone because I’m not out yet,” He said. “I really like you too, and I want this relationship to work out. I doubt this is your first relationship, but this is mine so, just tell me when I’m being a dick or overreacting. 

He nodded and smiled at him, “You're my first serious relationship. Well, more of the first that I’ve actually liked my partner back and not just doing it because they asked me out,” Kurt chuckled. 

“I feel… honored?” They both laughed and kissed again. For the next hour, Kurt and Oliver hung out in his room cuddling and making out lazily until Kurt had to leave. 

They stood at Oliver’s window, holding each other in a tight hug. “Come on, I’ll see you tomorrow you big lug,” Oliver chuckled, leaning upon his toes to kiss the bridge of Kurt’s nose. Kurt just smiled and brought his lips to his, giving him a chaste kiss before climbing back out the window. 

He stood there for a moment, watching his boyfriend's back as he walked down the sidewalk and towards his own road. Oliver took in the emptiness of the room now, how filled with joy it was a moment ago, and how it still was in a may. But a different type. 

Not exactly joy, but something resembling love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave criticism, All I want to do is improve!


	3. Part Three

###  Friday, December 25 

Finally, Christmas had come. It was Oliver’s favorite holiday and he was extra excited this year. His one month anniversary was going to be on the 26th so he figured it would be good to invite Kurt over this Christmas to introduce him to his family.

But, he was also a hardcore romantic and had everything planned out a week in advance. Oliver had already gotten two presents for his lovely boyfriend; One was a small keychain with their initials carved in on one side, then on the other side a small A for Angel on the other (Oliver already knew that he’d want one for the car his dad was planning on getting him). And a collection of Kurt’s favorite 90s movies, which included Clueless. 

Oliver hoped Kurt would like it, he had to look everywhere on the internet and even had to ask his dad about what to do. And through that, his dad convinced him to come out to his mom and at least about liking boys, but wait about telling her about Kurt. Katie wasn’t surprised, mostly because she already knew and didn’t care who he liked. 

Now that they had finished with their Christmas traditions and they’d opened presents, everyone was hanging out in the living room while they waited for dinner to finish. The doorbell rang through the house, startling the family (plus Viv).

“Crap, that’s them,” He said, a flair of panic sparking in his gut. “Okay guys, remember how my partner is coming over, well they're here. We have to act normal around them. Yes, their rich- and no, you can’t integrate them,” Oliver said as he got up from the couch. Katie pouted. 

“Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Or gender-nonconforming with they/them pronouns,” Greg asked, mostly for the rest of the family than himself. “You’ll find out.” Oliver got over towards the door, taking one breath. Two. Then opened the door. 

Kurt stood in his doorway, a soft flush tenting his cheeks as he locked eyes with his boyfriend. Oliver took in the older boy's appearance, stifling his laugh at how dressed up he was. He was wearing an olive green knit sweater over a plan button-up with a small rose embellished brooch, and a leather satchel on his side. 

“You look adorable,” Oliver chuckled, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek as a small greeting they’d developed for each other.

“I’m not to dress up, am I? I hope they don’t think I’m a jerk,” Kurt rambled.

He rolled his eyes and cupped Kurt’s face in his hands, “No one’s going to think you're a jerk. You’re the sweetest guy I’ve met,” He said, his voice low. 

Kurt nodded, smiling softly as he moved to hold his hips. He leaned in to kiss him but was harshly reminded of what he was here for when Katie fake coughed. “Shot, um, Hello,” Kurt said nervously, as he was taken out of the entryway by Oliver. 

Greg greeted him with a friendly smile, getting up off the couch to shake his hand, Katie following suit. “I’m Kurt Brockwell,” He said, shaking his hand back. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, I’ve heard good things. You play soccer right?” 

He grinned, notability getting more comfortable, “Yes sir, I also dabble in History.” At that Greg’s eyes lit up. Cuffling him on the arm, Greg led him towards everyone else, Only Taylor was surprised by who it was, and Anna-Kat asked if he would play-ponies with her. 

Katie and Oliver were left to themselves, her staring at her son with the expression of surprise and confusion. “You and Kurt Brockwell?” Oliver nodded. “Didn’t he go to the Cotillion with Alice?” He shrugged, “We were dating then, It’ll be our one-month anniversary tomorrow.” 

“It is frightening how we have the same taste in men,” She commented. Oliver’s face flushed as he grimaced, “Whatever.” Katie flicked him on the back of the head before they went over to the family, who were all bombarding Kurt with questions. 

Oliver sat next to his very confused boyfriend, on the couch, pressing himself close, “Come on guys, he’s only one person, one at a time,” He said. Kurt smiled at him, moving his hand to hold Oliver’s. He just smiled and held it back, helping with the tons of questions the Ottos (plus Viv) had.

The questions began to die down, Oliver finally had Kurt to himself as everyone had gone off to do their own things. They sat on the couch together, Kurt on one end of it with Oliver sitting on his lap, legs sprawled out. 

“I got you something,” Kurt said, his face buried in Oliver’s neck as the latter was texting back and forth with a woman he was doing business with, someone named Luz. Oliver just hummed at first then after a moment, nudged Kurt to look at him. “Why?”

“It’s Christmas you goof, why wouldn’t I?” Oliver shrugged, then turned his attention to the satchel that laid next to the couch. Kurt leaned over and picked it, only to put it back down once he retrieved a red gift box with a light blue ribbon tied around it. 

“Open it,” Kurt said once he handed it over. Oliver nodded as he carefully untied the ribbon that knowing Kurt, probably took an hour to do, then opened the box. Inside was the same fluffy jean jacket from their first date. “You’ve been talking about how much you like it ever since you gave it back, so I thought you’d like to have it,” He explained, not making eye contact. 

Oliver grinned, cupping Kurt’s face in his hands to make him look at him. “Hey, I love it,” He whispered. Kurt smiled back and kissed him gently. When Oliver pulled away, he was both blushing and smiling. He didn’t think he could get this much happiness from just one person. A person who knew he was a materialistic snob and still wanted to go out with him. Someone who brought out the best in him. 

And Oliver hoped that Kurt felt like he was doing the same, by trying his best to show the right affection. 

“Wait here,” Oliver said, he took the opened present off his legs and placed it down on the foot of the couch. Quickly getting up off Kurt’s lap, he kneeled down next to the tree, pulling out two wrapped presents from behind the tree. He got back up and handed them to Kurt, who looked up at him confused, but opened them anyway. 

Kurt gasped when he opened the first one, looking up at him with a big, unbelievably cute, grin, “I love it!” He held the box of movies to his chest, hugging it. “We'll have to watch these, each one by when they came out,” He said excitedly. 

“Definitely,” Oliver smiled. “Now open the other one.” Kurt nodded and began to open the next one, his eyes lighting up when he saw the jewelry box, “It’s not anything be or anything just thought it would go well with the car your dad got you,” He explained as Kurt unlatched the box to look inside. 

He picked up the keyring, examining it, “A for Angel?” Oliver hummed, leaning down and pecking his lips, “Because you’re my Angel,” He whispered against his mouth. Kurt laughed and pulled Oliver even closer. 

Oliver happily obliged, moving they’re stuff onto the side-table. He straddled Kurt’s lap but didn’t kiss him, just leaned off to the side to take his new jacket out of the box, sliding it on. Kurt smiled at him, holding his hands on the sides of the jacket. 

“You look so handsome,” He whispered. “Why thank you.” Oliver leaned in, kissing his lips softly but Kurt pulled away once again. He huffed, looking down at him. 

Kurt took control and pulled Oliver down onto the couch, leaning over him. The two of them broke out into laughter, grinning at each other. Kurt leaned down and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. 

“Merry Christmas, Ollie,” He said when they finally broke apart. 

“Merry Christmas, Angel.”


	4. Early Sample of the Sequel "Deevale Boys"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the plot for the Sequel I'm writing:
> 
> Oliver got the scholarship Deervale with his best friend Gina and is more than excited to go to the boarding school, though he’s going to miss his lovely boyfriend Kurt Brockwell, who's staying back in Westport to play Varsity Soccer. Now that he’s there he’s made enemies with Cooper Bradford, his roommate, and learned that he’s going to have to work hard to make it at Deervale Academy with only Gina and Eyo.  
> Or… In a world where Oliver gets into Deervale with Gina, where Gina and Oliver are just friends and he’s dating Kurt, and where Oliver and Cooper don’t know each other. Eyo and his (cannon) boyfriend(?)Bruce are going there as well. And so is Kimmie Wu from that one episode in season one, because I love her.

Chapter One

Oliver was over analyzing things. But he always did. Though he never let anyone see him when he did. At least maybe to Euro, his emotional support animal, and Kurt.

This time he was over analyzing the Deervale Academy rulebook. His eyes kept skimming over the uniform section, There were three options for girls and two for boys; The girls got to wear either a pleated skirt with a white stripe or a pair of beige shorts for pants. The males have to wear black trousers or beige shorts. While both male and female uniforms have to wear a deep red sweater vest with the Deervale’s emblem stitched into it. On Fridays when they have Morning Meets, they have to wear a matching red blazer over their regular uniform and their special dress shoes. 

To say the least, he was panicking, trying to remember all of it, his confident facade falling as he did. Kurt reached over the center console where Euro was sleeping in her cage and placed his hand over Oliver’s thigh as he drove down the interstate.

“Everything alright? You look like your spiraling,” Kurt asked, smiling softly at him. 

Oliver looked up from the rulebook in his hands and at Kurt, “Sorry Angel, I’m just trying to memorize this before we get there.” Kurt moved one of Oliver’s hands away from the book and interlocked their fingers. “There’s nothing to be sorry about hon.” He chuckled, pulling their interlocked hands up to his lips, kissing his boyfriend’s knuckles. 

“Why do you even have to memorize that?” 

He sighed, closing the book and throwing it on the bag at his feet. “I’m going to be one of 24 kids on scholarship, and it’s not like I’m rich like you. I don’t need any problems like forgetting a piece of my uniform,” Oliver explained. 

“You shouldn’t be worried like you said 50 people on scholarship, you should be so proud of yourself!” Kurt grinned, he always saw the bright side to things. “Thanks, angel,” He said and couldn’t help but smile at his adorable boyfriend. 

.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Soon... 
> 
> Hopefully by December


End file.
